


Хороший солдат

by IRON_STORM



Category: No Guns Life (Anime)
Genre: Body Modification, Bromance, Cyberpunk, Drama, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Pre-Canon, War
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 16:53:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29919921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IRON_STORM/pseuds/IRON_STORM
Relationships: Inui Juuzou|gunner
Kudos: 2





	Хороший солдат

– Иногда я тебе завидую.

– Мне?

Мужчина улыбается. Поправляет шляпу.

– У тебя хоть нос не чешется от пуха.

Его эмоции читаются легко: он размашисто трет ладонью, плотно смыкает губы, напрягает скулы. Его лицо в саже – черной, как его рука.

– Ты говорил, что тебе нравится этот… пух.

– Конечно, Джузо.

Непривычное имя режет слух.

Щелкает зажигалка. Он закуривает.

***

Выстрелы все еще шумят где-то глубоко. Или это разогнанная кипучая кровь. 13 прислушивается. Быстро достает инъектор из подсумка – вводит две дозы разом, одним ударом пробивая свою кожу.

– Ты бы видел себя. Такое упорство.

– Они не рассчитаны на мою модель. – Молчит.– Мне кажется, я чувствую усталость. Ее описывают как-то так. – Плечи тяжело опускаются. – Ты отведешь меня к инженеру, когда будем ближе к штабу?

Шум постепенно стихает.

– Конечно.

13 снова прижимается к стене. Непривычно смотреть на его хэнза снизу вверх и без тонн экипировки, которую он носит. Потому что его тело слабое, человеческое, исцарапанное о камни и острую пыль.

– Давай я тебе помогу. Вечно свою сбрую таскаешь.

Он тянется к голове, ослабляет ремешок. Рецепторы обдает теплом пальцев. Стаскивает кожаный чехол.

– Песок забьется, – на самом деле приятно размять челюсть.

– Не беспокойся.

Он снова отворачивается, возится в сумке.

– Ты будешь есть со мной? Или как? – протягивает паек в разогретом пакете.

13 смотрит на руку – черную клешню для стрельбы. Направляющую. Указывающую. Крепко сжимающую плечо, когда он дышит слишком глубоко и тащит вперед бульдозером. Перекрикивает диктующую программу.

– Знаешь, – он садится рядом, – а ведь раньше я даже не различал выражение твоей морды. А сейчас понимаю, что ты слышал разговор с генералом тогда. Только ответить не мог. Да?

Что-то вроде: куда мне тягаться с оверэкстендом, который ничего до войны не помнит.

– Мне не о чем беспокоиться, пока позади меня стоит стрелок.

Тот усмехается:

– Черт, научишься от ответа уходить – даже поговорить будет не с кем.

Он поправляет шляпу привычным жестом.

***

13 смотрит в глаза трупам. Искореженным. Уродливым. От них воняет паленой плотью и металлом в сухом застоявшемся воздухе.

Лязгающий позвоночный ангар захлопывается со спавшим с плеч напряжением. Программа чуть ослабляет хватку, отпускает сознание. И экстенд оборачивается на хэнза, поднимаясь с колена.

– Неплохая работа, – тот хлопает по плечу. Его штанина пропитана кровью.

А говорил, как за стеной, – рывком поднимает под «Это_просто_царапина_Джузо». Теперь на его лице что-то вроде непонимания, сменившееся доброй усмешкой.

– Что улыбаешься?

– Да так. Рад, что ты принял решение сам.

***

– Когда инженер во мне копался. Словно под ребра залезал. Там была боль. Настоящая.

Хэнз хлопает по карманам штанов, не слушает. Быстро выуживает пачку сигарет. Закручивает.

– Когда тебя ранят, тоже так больно?

– Возможно, – черная рука придерживает сигарету. Пепел падает на пол. – Ты вот себе всю обшивку стер.

Он проводит пальцем по запястью – по идентификатору, по сухожилиям, по связкам. Грязно-песочная искусственная кожа не собирается, не проминается, не меняет цвет. Но на ощупь почти не отличить.

– Ничего. Скоро война закончится. Ты хорошо выполнишь свою работу.

– …Мы хорошо выполним.

Он тушит дотлевающую сигарету. В его взгляде плохо читаемое смятение. В его позе. В его: Не волнуйся, Джузо. Как щелчок по клейму. Как напряжение перед боем, пока он не нажмет спусковой крючок.

– Я всегда буду стоять за тобой. – Он протягивает руку – свою живую из плоти. – Напарник?

13 пожимает уверенно.

***

– Опять на привале в своей сбруе?

Привычно поддевает ремни, снимает чехол.

– Я хороший солдат? – 13 хватает его за руки.

– Конечно, Джузо.

– Ты говорил, что солдат без прошлого – дерьмовый солдат. Не за что бороться.

От него ужасно воняет. Кажется той самой прожженной гнилью, которой они оба пропитались насквозь, вперемешку со свежим озоном от дальнобойной гаубицы и оружейной смазки на его руке. До тошноты привычно.

– Люди меняют свое мнение.

– И что тогда отличает меня от машины? От хорошего орудия?

Хэнз привычно хватается за сигарету. Быстро раскуривает. Подкидывает из своего угла плащ-палатку.

– Ночью холодно. Накинь хоть.

***

Он тянет сильно, схватившись рукой как щипцами. Изворачиваясь. Упираясь ногами. Вытягивает перепачканный жижей осколок. Второй. Третий.

– Не шевелись.

Уродливыми кровоточащими порезами на спине от взрыва. Они скоро затянутся, не останется даже напоминания.

Извалянные в песке осколки звенят друг об друга.

– Знаешь, – смывает водой из фляги налипшую грязь, – до того как выявили мою совместимость с модулем, я числился в отряде. Раненные люди чаще кричат.

– Я могу подавить боль.

– Дело не в этом, Джузо. Даже под обезболивающими они кричат. Им страшно. Ты когда-нибудь испытывал страх?

13 приподнимает руки. Следит за закрывающим раны эластичным бинтом. Он – не самая рациональная трата аптечки. Но каждый раз, когда его хэнз оказывается за спиной, становится плевать на все его странности.

– Нет. Но я его постоянно вижу. И не только у тех, в кого стреляю.

Тот усмехается, похлопывает по своей клешне:

– Твою-то внимательность, да в нужное русло. Вот война закончится… – захлебывается одернутый.

13 убирает руку, снова становясь неподвижной глыбой.

– Раз ты постоянно спрашиваешь мое мнение. Я не хочу окончания войны. Тебе заменят протез, будешь с гражданским. Ты уйдешь от меня. А я останусь в этом теле. И я не думаю, что в штабе, кто вечно прячется за дверью, выпустят меня гулять среди гражданских.

Он смотрит на напарника – тот как всегда ищет сигареты по карманам. Достает пустую пачку и разочарованно цокает:

– Черт. Закончились.

***

Шуршит пряжка. Спадает чехол.

Так уверенно его касаются только два человека: хэнз и инженер. И дружелюбно улыбаются. И порой по их лицу кажется, что они видят напарника, пациента – человека. Искренне.

В нашпигованной шкуре стратегической оружейной единицы.

– И не надоело тебе, – привычно выдыхает 13.

– А я вижу, что тебе нравится. По морде твоей, – усмехается напарник.

За стенами руин шумит ветер. И тянет холодом.

– Прости, приятель. Привалюсь к тебе, чтобы не окоченеть. – В бок пихают. Слышится неясное бормотание: – Как хорошо, что ты не холоднокровная железка как о тебе говорят, Джузо.

Это была самая спокойная ночь.

***

– Я хорошо выполнил свою работу?

13 смотрит на руку не_своего хэнза. На аккуратный протез, что почти не отличить от настоящей. В его улыбке какая-то едкая горечь.

– Конечно, Джузо. – Щелкает зажигалка. Закуривает. – У меня последняя просьба к тебе, напарник. Прояви покорность. Давай.

Он привычным движением ставит его на колено – так, когда они вместе стреляли. Но система молчит. Нет ни команды, ни ключа. Только тяжелый корсет, нестерпимо давящий на шею.

Переговоры солдат позади становятся белым шумом. И чувствительность сенсоров – сужается до минимальной точки.

– Ты сам дойдешь до грузовика, – гулом. – Я скажу не тащить тебя.

13 чувствует, как его прихватывают за руку. Уверенно. Жестко. Слышит скрежет замков и хлопнувшую дверь.

– Ты дезертир. Ты знаешь, что тебя ждет.

– Конечно, Джузо, – машина трогается. – Но я все-таки твой стрелок. И несу ответственность за то, что мы заварили. Да…

Слишком тихо.

– Черт. Нос чешется.

13 приподнимает голову, смотрит на напарника в запыленном зеркале.

– Пух.

– Да, но нравится мне он, что с того, – тот широко трет лицо, зажимая в зубах сигарету. Выдыхает дым. – Теперь до конца жизни буду вспоминать твоё «раз причиняет дискомфорт – значит, не может нравиться».

Он смеется. Поправляет шляпу.

Программа ворочается где-то в подкорке, забитая достаточно глубоко фиксаторами. Отдавая место не менее дерьмовому нутру. С легко читаемой формой.

– Мне страшно.

– Мне тоже, Джузо. Но не забывай, я всегда позади тебя, напарник.

13 привык к своему имени.


End file.
